Just Practicing
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Chris and Darren decide to practice their scene from Original Song when Darren makes an interesting revelation. Kevin interrupts, and things get...steamy. Chris/Darren/Kevin.


**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, or Darren Criss. Or this would TOTALLY happen.**

**Note: You're all thinking it. CrissColfer, right? Ah, yes, but what about McColfer? Yes, I do ship both Chris/Darren and Chris/Kevin. But what about all three of them together? Folks, I give you McColferiss. Just…read it and review you. You know you want to!**

**Dedication: This goes out to Mrs. Unusual-In-Groovy-Ways. She wrote a story for me, so I'm writing one for her! Go check out her Glee fanfics!**

"Well…shall we?" Darren asked Chris, pouring over the script.

Chris blushed. It was no secret that he had a crush on the curly-haired brunette. "You want to…to practice the kiss?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why not? You don't want to just go in for it, do you?"

"Well, I did for my other two kissing scenes," Chris admitted.

"I'm different," Darren winked.

Chris sighed. "If you insist."

"Great," Darren grinned. He flipped to the appropriate page in their script. "Okay, let's see…oh, here we are," he cleared his throat. "Kurt…there is a point where you stop and you say, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Darren moved to touch Chris's hand, and Chris shivered. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week," Darren continued, averting his eyes from the page for half a second to look into Chris's eyes, "that was the moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend…more time with you." Darren put down the heavy script and got up, leaning in to meet Chris's lips with his own. Chris closed his eyes in pleasure. _Damn, Darren,_ he thought. Darren Criss was a far better kisser than he could've ever imagined, and he prayed that his private parts wouldn't betray him again. Darren slipped his tongue into his mouth ever so slightly, and Chris moaned quietly. Before he knew it, Darren was pulling away, their lips making a slight sucking noise as they parted.

Darren plopped down in his chair with a thud. "Damn, Colfer," he laughed.

"Oh, I was horrible, wasn't I?" Chris groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

"No!" Darren chuckled. "On the contrary, that was quite…pleasurable," he blushed.

Chris couldn't help it; he gasped. "Dare…you're not saying…"

Darren laughed again. "Okay, you caught me," he said. "I'm gay."

Chris felt his heart skip a beat. "You are?"

"Yep," Darren blushed again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I had my suspicions," Chris admitted. "But I just thought you were…flamboyant…or something. However…after _that_ kiss," Chris let out a short laugh, "I have no doubts." There was a moment's pause between the two friends.

"We should…we should practice," Darren winked, half-referencing the script, half-inviting Chris in for another kiss.

"I thought we were," Chris said breathlessly, diving in for a second, sweet, lingering kiss. Neither one had any hesitation this time around. They let their lips and tongues do battle for several minutes until they heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed, embarrassed to be caught making out with his co-star.

"Hi, Kevin," Darren said casually. Although he had only had one scene with Kevin before, they were still sort-of friends on set.

"So…practicing?" Kevin said with amusement in his voice.

"Yes," Chris murmured, looking down.

Kevin shook his head. "So that's what they're calling it these days," he chuckled. "You two looked pretty comfortable," he winked.

Darren grinned. "Chris is an awesome kisser!" he proclaimed.

"Oh?" Kevin raised his brows, trying to suppress a smile. "Is he, now?"

"Yep," Darren shot a goofy look at Chris, causing the younger boy to turn scarlet.

"By the look on his face, I'd say Chris here thinks you're a good kisser, too, Criss." Kevin realized what he'd just said and burst out laughing. "Ha! Chris Criss."

"Yeah, that's what the fans call us, or CrissColfer," Chris rolled his eyes.

"So," Kevin said, pulling up a chair. "I'm jealous, man."

"Why?" Darren looked confused.

"I haven't had a kissing scene in forever!" Kevin complained.

"Not true. Didn't you just have one with Heather?" Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't great," Kevin sighed. "I mean, you've kissed Heather…"

Darren snorted, remembering watching that episode from the comfort of his home back in Michigan. Chris pushed him playfully. "Yes, I kissed Heather…or rather, _she_ kissed _me_," Chris rolled his eyes. "The director actually told me I was too good of a kisser."

Darren's eyes widened. "No shit?"

"Oh, yeah," Kevin said. "I remember that day! You were so embarrassed."

"You would be, too, if you kissed a girl for the first time and were told you were too good of a kisser!" Chris glared at Kevin, but softened his expression after a moment.

"So tell me," Darren said, amused by their interaction. "Who's the better kisser; Heather or Jenna?"

"Well, they're both good in their own ways," Kevin said, avoiding the question. "But, to be honest, I was never big on 'Artina' _or_ 'Bartie'."

"Oh?" Chris looked surprised. "Who'd you want Artie to be paired with?"

"I was hoping for 'Kartie'," Kevin admitted. He was met with a blank stare. "Honestly, don't you two read the Fanfiction stories? Kurt and Artie!"

"Whoa," Chris's eyes flew open. "Artie and _Kurt_?"

"Dude, you do know that I'm bisexual, right?"

Chris shook his head in surprise. "No! You never told me that!"

"Oh, man, this is good," Darren said, looking back and forth between the two boys as if watching a tennis match.

"Shut it, Darren," Chris silenced him with his hand. "You wanted to kiss me?"

"Well, yeah," Kevin shrugged. "Who wouldn't? You're damn sexy."

Chris blinked rapidly, letting it sink in. "Okay. Well, now that you mention it, Kurt and Artie _would_ be kinda hot together…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kevin was leaning across the table, pressing a soft kiss to Chris's lips. Chris, caught off guard, wasn't sure what to do at first, but relaxed into the kiss, sighing. Before Darren had joined the cast, Kevin had been his on-set crush, although he kept that one pretty well hidden. He'd have never suspected that Kevin would be bi, though, and although Chris had gotten over him, he enjoyed the kiss.

Kevin pulled back, and Chris found himself wanting more. "Damn," Kevin said. "You were right, Darren! Colfer here _is_ a good kisser!"

"Told you," Darren smirked.

"I used to have a big crush on you," Chris blurted out, mentally kicking himself after. Curse my word vomit! he yelled at himself.

"Aannnnd the truth comes out," Darren joked.

"It's okay," Kevin laughed. "I have a crush on you, too."

"But…I mean…I've liked Darren ever since he joined the cast…but after that kiss…" Chris trailed off. "I think my crush has come back," he blushed profusely.

Darren and Kevin looked at each other. "Reaaaally?" they said in unison. Before Chris knew what hit him, Darren's lips were upon his for the third time in twenty minutes, and Kevin's lips were kissing his neck. Chris quivered in pleasure and delight, moaning a little. He fumbled with his hands, eventually putting one arm around Kevin and one around Darren, bringing them both close to him. After a few more moments, Kevin and Darren switched positions so that Kevin was kissing Chris's lips and Darren was gently nuzzling Chris's neck. _So this is what Heaven must be like,_ Chris thought. Unable to take it any longer, Darren pulled Kevin off of Chris, kissing the bespectacled boy fiercely. Kevin looked surprise, but met Darren's lips hungrily, finally seeing what had made Chris moan so much. After a few moments of their tongues doing battle, Darren yanked Chris in for a three-way kiss. Chris was terrified at first, but relaxed, finding it wasn't as gross as he thought it was going to be. The three boys continued their fit of passion, not knowing that Cory Monteith was sneakily filming them with his FlipCam. Finally, they broke apart, all panting and gasping for breath.

"I'm going to put in a request to Ryan Murphy," Chris said breathlessly.

"Agreed," Darren and Kevin said, still gasping in awe of what had just transpired.


End file.
